Isso Não É Um Adeus
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Mas, quem sabe, um longo até logo. Série: A Outra Chance.


**Disclaimer: Não, na minha conta ainda não apareceram milhões de ienes.**

**Essa fic se passa exatamente após o fim de AOC.**

* * *

**Isso Não É Um Adeus**

"_Estou tão cansada de brincar  
De brincar com esse arco e flecha  
Vou me desfazer do meu coração  
Deixá-lo para outras garotas brincarem_

_Eu fui uma tentação por muito tempo…"_

_Portishead – Glory Box_

De alguma forma, talvez pelo olhar que ela lhe deu pelo alto, talvez porque não houvesse momento mais propício, ou ainda talvez por culpa da aura mágica daquele país encantado, ele soube que ela viria a ele antes mesmo de sentir a mão enluvada deslizar sobre a sua. Logo, uma figura de tons dourados passou a arrastá-lo para os profundos caminhos do labirinto do jardim onde todos festejavam.

A noite havia caído e a trilha por onde andavam estava livre de fadas, mas archotes de luz dourada e algumas flores se abriram emitindo um feérico fulgor azulado, iluminando o caminho.

Quando chegaram a certo ponto - provavelmente onde ela julgava que ninguém iria escutá-los ou interrompê-los - ela se virou para ele, o sorriso em seu rosto poderia ofuscar o Sol e criar em volta dele sua própria força gravitacional, destruindo todo esse sistema, mudando o curso das galáxias… Ele sempre a enxergara como um tipo de beleza fatal, algo que criava um amor forte o bastante para se matar ou morrer.

A mão dela em seu rosto o fez sair de seus devaneios. Kunzite fechou os olhos, tentando memorizar a sensação do polegar de Venus fazendo carinhos circulares em sua bochecha.

- Estou _tão_ feliz por ter dado tudo certo!

- Venus… _–_ ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela recuou, soltando a mão da dele e deixando o braço cair.

O sorriso agora era tão triste, mas o olhar parecia decidido.

- Me desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito da outra vez, não foi muito maduro da minha parte…

- Você não tem nada do que se desculpar.

Ela riu.

- E você ainda tem a mesma alma nobre. Eu sei que te magoei naquele dia, realmente sinto muito.

- Venus, eu…

- Por favor, não me chame assim – ele piscou e o uniforme dela sumiu, em seu lugar apareceu uma camisola branca de algodão e um peignoir rendado, ela riu – esqueci que tinha acabado de acordar quando me transformei essa manhã, mas não importa, ainda é melhor que o uniforme. Essa não é uma conversa que eu quero que Venus tenha com você. Me chame de Minako.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, e encontrou a pedrinha rosa pálido, a revirou duas vezes na mão e de repente estava usando as roupas que colocara aquela manhã. Calças de linho e um suéter, ela sorriu agradecida.

- Somente se você me chamar de Kotei - ele sorriu.

Ela riu.

- Ah não é justo... – ela sorriu também, suas bochechas estavam coradas – Você está fazendo isso bem difícil para mim, Kotei-san.

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Não sei do que está falando, até desfiz minha transformação para ficarmos em pé de igualdade.

- Igualdade? Todo mundo sabe que eu tenho um fraco para rapazes bonitos.

Ele desviou do olhar dela, de repente achando seus próprios sapatos interessantes e apertando os lábios pra não retrucar "e todos sabem que eu tenho um fraco por você".

Ela fechou os punhos e se empertigou.

- Ok, _–_ um suspiro, ele voltou a encará-la – é melhor dizer logo. Kotei-san, eu entendo que a Deusa que eu fui e que o cavalheiro que você era tenham se amado. Entendo que isso, de alguma forma, tenha se refletido em nossas vidas mais recentes. Da primeira vez que você reencarnou e naquele nosso segundo encontro na rua das alamedas, _– _ela corou – mas se aquele primeiro momento foi um grande desencontro e o segundo um rompante de emoções... O que eu proponho agora é tempo.

"Eu entendo que você pense que tempo foi o que nós mais tivemos, mas não é bem verdade. No passado, o que nós tivemos, foi uma loucura romântica. Não estou dizendo que não foi verdadeiro, que eu não te amei, seria mentira, mas eu e você não somos Usagi e Mamoru, eu não sinto que nossa história seja algo fixo no espaço tempo. E agora está tudo diferente.

"O que eu quero dizer é que: Eu sou humana agora, eu entendo."

- Então porque está me dizendo adeus?

Ela riu.

- Seu homem tolo! Isso está longe de ser um adeus. Até onde eu sei, nenhum de nós está indo a lugar algum e sinto que Usagi e Mamoru vão fazer com que fiquemos enjoados da cara um do outro daqui pra frente. Só estou querendo nos libertar um do outro. Não quero olhar pra você e ver o fantasma do homem que um dia uma versão passada minha amou, não é justo com nenhum dos dois. Por isso, quero acabar com tudo e enterrar aquele passado.

"Sabe, eu te odiei por muito tempo, basicamente porque nunca te compreendi, eu realmente tinha um pensamento bem de acordo com quem eu era no Silver Millenium, mas agora eu sou tão humana quanto você, te entendi, te entendo e não te odeio mais. Na vida passada eu era somente uma Deusa, e o que uma Deusa entende das coisas humanas?

"Nessa vida eu tive a oportunidade de provar os mil gostos da mortalidade. Ser humana trouxe um leque de experiências e entendimento que a vida de princesa e Deusa jamais poderiam me dar. A Deusa era benevolente, mas era também ingênua. Ela perdoaria você, porque seria a coisa divina e sublime a se fazer. Ela o convidaria de volta a sua cama, pois era o que a Deusa do Amor faria, mas eu sou humana agora e compreendo melhor.

"Nós, seres humanos, somos frágeis em certos pontos, e essa fragilidade me possibilitou olhares diferentes. Eu traí a minha princesa uma vez nessa vida humana. Eu estive exatamente onde você esteve, eu _entendo_. E é por esse entendimento, por saber de minha própria fragilidade, que não acho certo dar meu coração humano a você.

"Porque o amor de uma humana é frágil, e esse meu coração humano já se partiu tantas e tantas vezes, que chego a pensar que ele anseia por isso. Eu tive muitos amores, creio que terei muitos mais, por isso, não quero jurar devoção eterna a alguém que eu mal conheço. E no final das contas, a humana é mais madura que a Deusa, quem diria, não?

"Talvez um dia fiquemos juntos, talvez não. Veja, se não colocarmos essa promessa escrita em pedra, seremos sempre livres!"

Ela se aproximou dele outra vez, apanhando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, ficando das pontas dos pés para unir suas frontes e fechou os olhos.

- Eu te dei o meu coração de Deusa e ele vai ser sempre seu, mas essa alma humana é egoísta e dessa vez eu me quero só pra mim e me entrego só para meu juramento sagrado a Serenity e a mais ninguém.

Ele engoliu em seco, ela o abraçou, saindo da meia ponta e enfiando o rosto do peito coberto de lã dele. Kotei retribuiu o abraço, os balançado levemente num ritmo imaginário. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, apreciando o perfume cítrico invadir suas narinas, os olhos fechados com força, não queria que aquele momento se acabasse. Não importa o que ela havia dito, aquele era um adeus, o adeus que nunca puderam ter milênios atrás, o adeus interrompido quando a espada dela o atravessou e evitado todas as vezes que se desencontraram. Seja na rua das alamedas da primeira vez, quando ele foi novamente possuído por Beryl ou em seu apartamento depois de dormirem juntos.

Estavam dando adeus a Venus e Kunzite, a aqueles pobres e trágicos amantes, Kotei tinha de aceitar sua morte, parecia que ela já tinha conseguido esse feito.

Ela desfez o abraço e o gesto gerou um sentimento de perda tão grande que ele teve vontade de gritar.

- Eu amo você, _–_ ela disse numa voz quebrada, havia lágrimas em seu rosto, quando ela ergueu a mão e limpou o seu, Kotei percebeu que chorava também - mas Minako e Kotei merecem uma chance também, não acha? – ela riu – Eu estou realmente _tão_ feliz que ela tenha conseguido mais esse milagre! Que você esteja aqui e esteja bem! – ela acariciou o rosto dele mais uma vez – Seja feliz, velho amor.

Ela lhe deu mais um rápido e desajeitado abraço, lhe deu às costas e desapareceu por entre os corredores do labirinto.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, escondam as bombas, espadas e pistolas e leiam o título de novo. Se acalmaram? Sim? Obrigada.**

**Então, eu briguei feio comigo mesma, mas não consegui mudar meus planos originais. Não, eu nunca planejei um "felizes para sempre" pra esses dois de início, sorry people.**

**Eu ainda tentei mudar minha própria opinião e era pra eles terem se catado do matinho alí mesmo, acabou não sendo, porque assim como a Minako eu também quero dar uma chance pra versão humana da Venus e achei que se pegar no matinho seria meio incoerente agora.**

**Mas não. N-Ã-O, esse não é o final de VK nesse universo. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, boa parte nem eu sei o que, mas como já diria titio Shakespeare "Journey's end In Lovers meeting " e a jornada desses dois ainda não acabou, se você quer saber minha opinião, ainda está no começo :)**

**Próxima fic vai ser Ami/Zoi!**

**Não disse que as atualizações seriam mais rápidas agora que eu só tenho que me preocupar com as partes shippy? HAHAHA**

**Kisses**


End file.
